The Forgotten Battleship: The Demons Shadow
by Timelordsoul54
Summary: A few years have passed since the end of the Battle of Savo and a new generation of ships have arisen, Arie a ship of unknown class and power shall make her mark on this world as a new threat comes from the deep. This will be an adventure that will go down in the History books like her Uncle has done in the past, The Forgotten Battleship-Montana
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys this is the first chapter of the new story so to fans of The Forgotten Battleship, Welcome back and to new comers I suggest you read The Forgotten Battleship s you'll understand a little bit**

 **Apologies that this seems short and may seem a little choppy but dont worry this is just working out the kinks and getting into the rythm of a new story so please enjoy!**

 **I dont own KC**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly as I raced along the path next to the docks. Fleetgirls were everywhere going about their daily activities of sorties and returning from expeditions. The air was nice and the day was beautiful which made it a perfect day for a race.

"Come on Mobile you gotta keep up!" I laughed as I called to the young cruiser who was a little ways away jogging to try and keep up.

Mobile looked at me with tired eyes as he slowly jogged up to me panting as he was trying to catch his breath. When he finally caught up to me, he collapsed to the ground wheezing and coughing as he tried to catch his breath. His dirty blonde hair was plastered against his face covering one of his eyes as he looked up at me with his brilliantly colored blue eyes.

"Arie...you know I don't like it when you take off like that!" he panted as he moved off the path to a tree and shade. 'You know I can't run fast."

"That's why I'm here as your personal trainer." I say proudly sticking out my chest. "With me as your personal trainer you'll become faster than me in no time!"

Mobile sighed as he pushed his hair up. Even though his hair for the most part covers his right eye I could still see the other blue eye. "You always have me do this, when I said I wanted to get a little faster I didn't mean for you to give me this crash course!" he complained.

"Come on Mobile the best way to learn is for you to experience it firsthand and adapt! Come on I'll race you back to my house. Mom should have made lunch by now!" I say getting back into a starting position.

Mobile sighed and took a few more deep breaths before getting up and getting into a starting position as well. "Ok, but please can you go a little bit easier on me?"

"Nope!" I laughed as I took off at a sprint leaving Mobile behind in the dust.

I laughed at the feeling of running. It always feels like I'm flying as I run and I enjoy that feeling. I smile as I sprint along the path passing by Mamiyas restaurant and Hoshous bar where Hoshou was outside sweeping the front of it. She saw me running and smiled waving me over.

"Hi Hoshou!" I say with a smile giving her a hug.

Hoshou is my Mom's mother of sorts as well as being known as the mother of the other fleetgirls here. She returned my hug and pat my head. She smelled like cinnamon and it really made me relax as I hugged her.

"How's my favorite mystery class." She teased as she let go of me and led me inside.

"I'm good, just racing Mobile back to Mom's house." I say as I sit at a table as Hoshou goes behind the counter and gives me a cookie and a glass of lemonade. She always likes to spoil me and Mobile quite a bit whenever we come by.

Hoshou laughed as she sat down with me a glass of water in her hand. "You two are always with each other it's quite cute. Though you gotta be a little nicer to him as he is the only other guy here besides his father." She smiled as I nibbled on my cookie.

"Well we are like best friends so it's only natural." I say with a smile as I take a drink of my lemonade. "Though he's supposed to be a fast Cleveland class cruiser, yet he can't run fast."

"Well using your rigs for speed is different from physical strength." Hoshou chuckled as she smiled at me. "Besides you're fast physically, but you don't know what class you are. You may be even a slow ship like a dreadnaught."

"I don't think so." I laugh.

Though Hoshou was correct that I didn't know my ship class. When Me and Mobile went to Akashi's a few months back, she tested us with different equipment to determine what class and type we were. Mobile went first and proved he was good with cruiser weapons so he was found to be a cruiser as well as a Cleveland. Me on the other hand, I sucked at using a destroyers and cruisers armament but a battleships and carrier were the things were what I was good at. I found myself being proud that I was like my mom in being able to use a carriers rigs but a battleship was something out of the ordinary. Mom had told me that my dad was a battleship but that he wasn't around anymore. She never really elaborated on that.

"So how far was Mobile behind you when you got here?' Hoshou asked as she picked up my empty plate and glass taking them back behind the counter.

"Oh he's probably a little ways behind me as he's got nothing on my speed." I say a little proudly.

"Really? Then how come I just saw him run by here really fast." Hoshou said with a smile on her face.

"What!?" I say in surprise as I shoot up and open the door catching the fleeting glimpse of a figure that looked like Mobile disappear around the bend. "Oh, come on!" I say looking back at Hoshou who chuckled.

"You better go and catch up or he'll beat you." She said giving me a wave.

"Alright, thanks for the food Hoshou!" I say as I take off in the direction that I saw Mobile disappear to. "You aren't going to beat me today Mobile!" I laugh as I run.

In about five minutes I reached the front door of my house. The Admiral of this base had given Mom a house soon after I was born and for the past few years we had been living here. I opened the door and took off my shoes noticing a few extra pairs including Mobiles.

"Mom, I'm home!" I called into the house.

"Ah, Arie I'm in the kitchen." Mom called from deeper in the house.

I took off my shoes and plodded across the hardwood floor with my socks. Walking into the living room I spotted Mobile sitting on the couch a smile on his face and Moms sister sitting in a chair.

"Aunt Zuikaku!" I say excited wrapping her in a hug.

Zuikaku, returned my hug and pat my head. "Hello Arie! My how big you've grown!" She smiles as she motions for me to sit next to Mobile.

"I've grown quite a bit Aunt Zuikaku since the last time you saw me. So why are you here?" I ask as I sit down next to Mobile.

"Well your mother asked me to come over as we're going to be having a big dinner and she wanted me to help." She said as she looked to the kitchen.

"Well why are you not helping now? And what are we celebrating?" I asked curious.

"Well why don't you go ask." She said motioning towards the kitchen door.

I got up and went to the door peeking in and seeing Mom at the kitchen counter with a man who was a little taller than her wearing a grey coat. Oh and before I forget, my mothers name is Shoukaku and she is one of the most beautiful people you will ever meet. She has a very gentle personality with silver to snow white hair that seemed to shine when she walked outside into the moonlight. Her golden brown eyes always looked so warm and kind that I feel that she could make anyone fall in love with her with just a look.

Every move she made seemed to be so graceful that I always found myself in awe of her. When I was younger she'd always brush my long hair and hum to me in such a beautiful tone that I always felt like I was dreaming and falling asleep when she sang.

Anyways, Mom was rinsing something in the sink when she turned around and smiled. "Arie," She said wiping her hands and giving me a hug. "It's nice to see you back, though you came back after Mobile, which surprised me." She teased.

"Oh, sorry about that Shoukaku, I didn't know they were racing but I think it felt good for Mobile to beat her for once." The man laughed before turning and I saw it was my Uncle.

"Uncle Montana!" I said excitedly as I wrapped my arms around him and he picked me up.

He laughed as he twirled me around. "How's my favorite niece? Been treating Mobile right?"

I nodded and he put me down. I was a little shorter than him at about his chest level as he still had a few inches on me. "You've grown into a mighty fine women even though your only a few years old." He laughed as he turned to Mom. "Seems Mercy's theory was correct."

"Theory?" I asked confused.

"Oh, its nothing Arie just something from a few years ago that a friend told me and your mother." Montana said giving my head a pat and ruffling my hair.

"Go get washed up as we'll be having dinner soon." Mom said to me giving me a kiss on the head.

"Ok." I say before heading to the stairs up to my room.

My room wasn't much that exciting, with pictures of me, Mom, Mobile and a few others one the dresser. My desk sat in a corner close to the window where a mirror sat giving me a reflection of my sweaty self. Hanging above my dresser was a sword in a sheath. I had once taken it down and looked at it and the blade was pure black and shiny. Mom had told me that that sword had belong to my father. Sadly, I had no pictures of him though I did have one thing that he left me.

I went over to the desk and picked up the necklace that sat there. It was a yin and yang design of a white crane and a black dragon. It was a rather beautiful piece of work that I always wore whenever I was not out training Mobile. I examined myself in the mirror and made a silent note for my fashion style I wanted. I sat in front of the mirror and began to brush out the pony tail so that my hair would be straight and flowing. My hair gleamed a nice silver grey color that my mom said was a mix of her and my father's hair color of white and black. My eyes were the color of emeralds as my father must've had blue eyes as it mixed with Moms brownish yellow.

I took off my shirt and undid my bra changing into a new one. My chest was of decent size not like my Moms but a decent size. I change into a new shirt and pair of jeans before looking at the note that always sat on my mirror. It was written by my father and was the only thing I had of his writing. I read it again and smiled, it was short but it said how much he loved me and that one day he'll be able to hug me and that would be the happiest day of his life. And at the bottom it was signed. I ran my fingers over the letters and smiled as I spelled out my dads name. "Absol… I hope for the day to see you, papa."

I place the necklace around my neck and head downstairs where everyone was now seated at the table. My chair was next to Mobile which I took. Mobile's face was red and he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Oh why you so embarrassed Mobile?" I teased jabbing his side with my elbow which made his face grow even more red.

"Arie stop teasing Mobile." Zuikaku said as she sat across from me.

"Sorry." I say with a smile as I begin to eat the chicken that Mom had made for us.

The table was littered with food such as corn, chicken, potatoes, and a few other items. My mouth watered as I ate the food as Moms cooking was some of the best food I had ever taken.

"Dad, when can you teach me how to swordfight?" Mobile asked Montana.

"Sword fighting?" I asked curiously looking at Montana and then back at Mobile. "Why do you want to swordfight?"

"Well Dad has a sword that hangs above our mantel that he said was his and he said that one day I could learn how to sword fight like he did." Mobile said in a little timid and embarrassed voice.

Montana laughed. "Well, you've asked me that almost every day for the past month, so how about this weekend I'll teach you some of the basics, though I never knew you were interested in swordfighting."

Mobile's face brightened up and I felt my competitive urge boil up. "I want to learn how to sword fight to!" I suddenly burst out.

Everyone looked at me in surprise that I felt my face grow red, "I-I mean I want to make sure Mobile has someone to practice with."

Montana was the first to respond looking at Mom. "Well, she is taking after Absol quite a bit, I mean she may be good at swordplay like he was. So I wouldn't mind training the both of them in some of the basics."

Mom is quiet for a few moments before nodding. "Alright, she can learn however my question is with your new responsibilities when will you have time?" She asked taking a bite of potatoes.

"Well, they can join me when I practice in the morning I mean, I'm a bit retired but I still need to keep myself fit and make sure my skills aren't rusting." Montana says with a laugh before looking at the both of us. "If you are to learn how to fight with blades then you are to join me four days out of the week first thing in the morning."

Mom chuckled a little. "Well that may be a little hard for Arie, I mean it takes a lot to get her up in the morning."

I went a little red and everyone laughed. "Well if she wants to learn some swordplay then she'll have to get up." Montana laughed scooping some more corn onto his plate.

"Well why do you have to practice so early in the morning then?" I asked as I took another bite of my chicken.

"Well thats because I've taken on a new job." Montana said with a smile.

"What's the new job dad?" Mobile asked as he got himself a scoop of some vegetables.

"Well it's the reason we are having this big dinner. You see Montana is in charge here now." Zuikaku answered with a smile.

"Huh?" Me and Mobile said in unison as we looked at her confused.

Montana laughed. "It's alright, well you see a few years ago I helped this base a lot and I've continued to help anyway I can even though I retired from the navy so…."

"The Admiral is retiring and well there was someone who needed to run this place so the Admiral called on Montana and, well Montana is now Admiral here." Mom said with a gentle smile.

"WHAT!?" Me and Mobile said together our jaws dropping.

"Don't worry just call me Montana or Uncle Montana, there's no need to be formal Arie." Montana laughed again taking a sip of his drink. "I start next week so this is my last week of freedom so I felt that I would stop by here."

"And we will be sure to support you as well Montana." Zuikaku said raising her glass.

"Thanks, also after dinner I need to speak to both of you privately so if you'd please meet me out back." He said standing up taking his plate.

"Sure, you two are to clean up dinner ok." Mom said to me and Mobile.

"Ok," Mobile said getting up and beginning to clean up. "Arie aren't you going to help?"

"I watched as Montana, Mom, and Zuikaku disappeared out the back doo. "Yea in a minute," I say as I walk over to the back door.

"Time to see what this conversation is about." and with a mischievous smile I crack open the back door to listen.

* * *

 **Well there you go first chapter done, so please be sure to show this story love and be sure to comment review and like this story as well as fav and follow.**

 **The main characters for this story will be Absol's daughter Arie and Montanas son Mobile so it is a new generation of ships. SO what will their adventures hold? Stay tuned for the future! I'll see you all next chapter!**


	2. Beginning practice

**Well here you go guys the second chapter to this story that many of you are eagerly awaiting for updates so here it is to quench your hunger! Enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

The adults disappear out back and I spot them in our backyard sitting at the back takes a seat first followed by Mom and Zuikaku on either side of him. The three have their backs to me as I slowly and quietly open the door and poke my head out, keeping low so that if any of them were to look back I could duck my head inside. The three of them for a while talk about random things ranging from Montanas jobs as the new Admiral, how his wife Eugen was doing, and lots of things that must've happened before I was born. I was beginning to grow bored and was about to head back in when Montana's tone became more serious.

"We've been receiving reports that a startling number of ships and fleetgirls have been destroyed or seriously crippled as they've passed through Ironbottom." Montana said in a very low voice which perked my interest.

"Is the Admiral concerned?" Mom asked as she leaned back a little.

"Yes the Admiral is very concerned as well as numerous other bases in the area. The last time I visited Pearl, I passed through Ironbottom, and the place just felt off." Montana said folding his hands.

"Off? How so?" Zuikaku asked as she got up and moved to a chair.

"Arie what are you doing?" Mobile asked suddenly making me jump. "You were supposed to help take care of dinner."

"SHHH!" I hiss motioning for him to get down as I point outside. "I'm listening to them and you made me miss something important!" I say as Mobile kneels down next to me.

Mom was speaking now and I cursed Mobile slightly for missing something that could have been very important. "Whats the most recent report thats come in?"

"A U.S destroyer escort named the Brister passed through the area about two weeks ago. On board was a crew of 60 and the ships fleetgirl Brister. From what the report said, they had detected a ship in distress on their routine patrol and stopped to help, but that was the last transmission received." Montana said getting up and sitting in a chair next to Zuikaku as Mom sat at the table still.

"Well what happened?"

"We don't know, a survey team went to the area the following morning and found debris littering the surface There was no sign of the ship or the crew and Brister was listed as a loss but what brings concern to us is that the survey team did find a body." Montana said grimly. "I was called to the last meeting where they exhumed the body and the autopsy was a bit disturbing.

"Was the body one of the crew members?" Zuikaku asked rubbing Montanas back.

"No, it was the Bristers fleetgirl. Her name was Brister and from what we could tell at first glance as the ship had exploded as her body was cover in burns, by what we don't know but that wasn't the disturbing part." Montana rested his chin on his hand.

Mobile and I leaned our heads closer out the door to try and hear what he was saying as we barely heard anything about these reports only the Admiral could hear. I couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of a mystery.

"Well what was the disturbing part and why did you decide to tell us this?" Mom asked getting up and brushing out her skirt.

"Brister's body showed signs that she was already dead before the ship exploded."

"What do you mean?"

"Her neck was crushed and her body seemed to have been thrown against a wall with enough force that it snapped multiple ribs as well as fractured her skull. The poor girl never stood a chance." Montana gets up and paces a little bit before looking at Mom. "The reason I'm telling you this is that I've only known one person who could do that much damage, but it's impossible."

"It may be, but we don't know for sure." Mom said getting up and turning towards the backdoor as me and Mobile duck our heads back in and quickly disappear around the corner.

A few seconds later the three of them enter. "I'll make sure this won't affect you or Arie, Shoukaku, I gave Absol my word that I would look out for the both of you." Montana was saying as he went to the front hall.

"I know, and you have become a part of this family and I'm sure Absol would be proud of you." Mom says sweetly as me and Mobile hurry to the living room and flop on the couch a moment before she enters. "Mobile, you're fathers leaving."

"Alright Aunt Shoukaku." He says getting up from the couch.

Mobile looked at me and I nodded a silent agreement running between us. "I'll see you tomorrow Arie." He says as I give him a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow as well, and tomorrow we'll train even harder to build up those physical muscles." I say giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

Mobile smiled before he joined his father in putting on his shoes. He turned and gave us one last wave before the two of them walked out into the night. Zuikaku stayed for a little while more talking about random things before she to had to go. She gave me a hug and pat my head before giving Mom a hug and leaving. Mom went to the living room and sat down on the couch picking up a book she had been reading as I flopped myself onto a chair and began to run through the information I had heard.

"So something has been terrorising the sea by Savo...that sounds interesting, I could use an adventure right now." I thought as I drummed my fingers on the chairs arm.

For ages now, I've wanted to go on an adventure or to become a hero like Montana and my father were. I've heard stories of the deeds those two have done and even when I was younger all I could dream about was being the hero those two were. Facing a fleet of Abyssals many times their own and winning it almost single handedly.

"Mommy, can I ever be a hero like papa?" I remembered asking Mom once when I was younger.

She had been brushing my hair and she paused and smiled as she tickled my sides. "I'm sure that one day you'll be one of the greatest heroes there was just like your papa." She had smiled and picked me up.

"But how can I be a hero if there is nothing to be heroic for, I mean for the past few years the sea and the war with the Abyssals have been to a crawl that its pretty much like peace time." I grumble to myself as I look over at Mom and felt a pang of guilt.

She has been raising me all on her own since I was born. Montana helped when he could, but he had his own son, so for the most part its only been her. Dad hadn't been around at all and I really had the feeling that he may have died, though I don't know as nobody ever told me anything about what happened to him.

As I was contemplating my thoughts I looked back at Mom and saw that she was gone from the couch. I leaned my head to look into the kitchen, but I still didn't see her.

"Mom?" I called as I got up and began to wander the house. "Mom where'd you go?"

I looked in most of the rooms and didn't see or hear her anywhere. I was starting to worry a little when I heard a noise coming from above and noticed the attic door was opened. Peaking my head into the attic I spotted Mom sitting in front of a chest holding something. "Mom?" I asked curiously as I came closer.

She jumped a little. "Oh, Arie I didn't hear you come in." She said as she held what looked like a pure black cape.

I joined her and sat down next to her. "What's that and that trunk?" I asked as I looked into the trunk.

The trunk was filled with pictures as well as numerous other small objects. I spotted a picture poking out of an album and picked it up. It was a picture of Mom and a man who was a little taller than her. The man looked almost exactly like Uncle Montana. He was looking away from the camera while Mom had her arms wrapped around him and was smiling. The mans face was red and he had black spikey hair as well as eyes that looked like ice.

"Is this dad?" I asked showing Mom the picture.

Mom took the picture and smiled. "Yes this is your father. This was taken after our second date. He was so embarrassed for the whole thing cause you see him being bashful was something he wasn't used to."

"Really? Why's that?" I asked.

"Well he was a rather….interesting sort of character with quite a different personality than you might think, but deep down he was a good man. I was happy to spend my time with him." She smiled hugging the cape a little tighter. She noticed me looking and held it out to me.

"This was your fathers. He wore it almost everywhere that he went and it was what was a trademark for him." She smiled sadly as I took the cape into my arms realizing that this was more of a hooded cloak than a cape. "Well if you want you can try it on though it may be a little big for you."

I smile and stand up unfolding the cloak. It's bottom was torn, giving it a ragged look as I slipped my arms into the sleeves and pulled it on. The cloak seemed to actually fit me quite well as I twirl around in front of her the cloak billowing out at the bottom. I laugh and pull the hood up and head over to the mirror and examine myself. The cloak was very form fitting to me and if I was honest seemed to work really well with my current outfit.

"So hows it look on me Mom?" I asked as I turned around to face her.

Mom is smiling as she stands up and wraps me in a hug. "It really fits you quite well, Arie." She says closing the trunk. "I think your father would have wanted you to have it, if you want, you can wear it and keep it."

My eyes light up. "Really!? Are you sure!?" I asked excitedly.

Mom smiled and laughed. "Of course, but make sure you take care of it ok?"

"I will!" I say happily as I bound outside still wearing the cloak feeling the cloak billow behind me.

I couldn't help but laugh happily at this new cloak the Dad had owned was now mine. I ran all the way to the docks feeling the wind blowing on my face and making the cloak billow even more. I felt warm and safe in the cloak as well as a feeling of power. I pulled the hood down and let my hair glitter in the half moonlight. I smiled as I felt the wind blow through my hair when I heard a laugh from behind me that caused me to jump.

"Sorry, about that Arie." Montana said as he came up behind me with a smile on his face. "Just surprised to see you here and all as well as wearing that." He motioned to the cloak I was wearing.

"Ummm, yea...it was my dads." I stammered now extremely embarrassed.

"I know, he always wore that everywhere." Montana said as he sat down on a bench at the edge of the docks. I notice that he has a sword strapped to his side.

Montana catches my eye looking at his sword and he smiles unhooking it from his side. "This is my sword, I always took it to battle and it's proved to be very useful tool. Here, you can hold it if you want." He holds it out to me and I hesitantly step forward before taking it into my hands.

The sheath was ornately decorated with designs of gold as well as silver linings. The sheath itself was made of a pure white colored wood that was very smooth to the touch. The hilt was wrapped in white, blue, and gold ribbon tied together in a brilliant weave that made the sword even more beautiful.

"Well, aren't you going to unsheath it?" Montana asked with a light chuckle and smile.

I gulped and nodded pulling the blade from the sheath and I felt my breath catch in my throat. I stared in amazement at the beauty of this blade. It shone brilliantly in the moonlight, its pure white blade seemingly blinding. I tested the feel of his sword and felt that it seemed to be perfectly balanced.

Montana took my hand gently and took the blade from my hand. "Beautiful isn't it." My stunned expression gave him his answer. "Your father had one exactly like mine except his was black, though I do believe you have it in your room." He smiles and gets up.

I shake my head to bring myself out from being stunned. "Why do you have your sword and are out here at this time of night?" I asked.

"Well, since I don't really fight anymore, I still need to practice to keep my mind and body sharp, so I come out here every other night when it's nice out to practice as your father and I used to do that a lot." He sheathed the blade and started to walk towards a building with me in tow.

"Was he a good sword fighter?" I asked curious as I barely ever heard anything about his fights or how he fought. Mom usually told me about him when he was with her. I felt that hearing this stuff from Uncle Montana would give dad in a new light.

"He was very very skilled, as skilled as me and believe me I can hold my own." Montana laughed as he opened the door to the building and turned on the lights revealing a dojo style setting with plastic targets and dummies set up. "We sparred with each other numerous times in this very building and our duels almost always ended in a draw."

"Really? Well, who had the most victories? I mean one of you had to have won a duel at least once you couldn't have had a draw every time." I said plopping down on the ground with the cloak making a nice cushion for me.

Montana suddenly got a sad look on his face as if he was remembering something awful but that look quickly vanished. "Well I would say I have the most as we had one more duel and I won remarkably to my surprise.." He laughed as he took off his coat and set up a practice target, unsheathing his sword.

Montana began to practice as I watched with fascination as I could see his skills come to forward and I knew it would take a lot to match him. He moved with such grace and precision that I saw cuts appearing on the dummy in rapid succession, quicker than my eyes could keep track. I watched in awe as he moved and slashed and jabbed his way around each target that he I guess had already set up from his previous session. Within a few minutes all the targets had been dismembered or destroyed. Montana sheathed his sword and let out a small breath as I applauded. He smiled and sat down next to me.

"Your father drilled me very hard every time we sparred and what you saw here was the fruits of our labor." He sighed and ruffled my hair. "Come on, since your here I may as well teach you some small basics before you formally start practicing with Mobile."

"You sure?" I asked hesitantly as I stood up.

"Yes because if what your mother says is true and that you don't like getting up in the morning then better take advantage of every chance you get." Montana laughs picking up a wooden sword and tossing it to me.

"It's hard to get up in the morning!" I say my face bright red as Montana chuckled setting up a target.

"Don't worry I understand, I have difficulty at times getting up plus Mobile also refuses to get up in the morning and it takes a bit to wake him. Now show me your stance as that is the first thing you need." Montana leaned on his sheathed sword.

I gulped and gripped the wood sword with both hands. I stood facing him as Montana circled around me. "Raise your arms a little more, keep your legs a little more apart." He said as he began to critique me. After a few minutes when he felt he was satisfied, I was beginning to feel my arms getting tired. "Now, hold it."

"Hold it!?" I sort of shout as Montana gives me a look.

"Yes you are to hold it, as you are to build up the strength to keep your blade held up as if you are going to want to learn how to sword fight then I am going to drill you like your father did to me. Understand?" He said going over to the side and picking up another wood sword. "Turn your blade to block."

I comply and turn my blade to a 45 degree angle. "Tighten up your leg muscles and try not to stumble back." He said as I gripped the wood sword tighter. "And as fair warning as what your father taught me, I treat any practice or sparring as though it is a real duel and I am going for the kill, do you understand?"

I nod. "Good, now you are to block my strike without faltering back as that is what we will work on first." He suddenly charged me and brought his wood sword down onto mine.

The force of the blow was like getting slammed by a freight train. The vibrations reverberated around me and I couldn't help but stumble back as that amount of power was astonishing. Montana stood over me the wood sword at my chin. "You would be dead by now." His persona had changed almost in a instant from the kind man to that of a hardened warrior.

"Stand, up and ready yourself again." He said walking back a few feet as I struggled up and got back into a position again. "Here I come." He said and struck again.

For the next half hour we repeated the same process with Montana whittling my strength with each strike. Sweat began to cake my face as I pushed myself back up again and again. After the posible 20th time of getting knocked down, Montana offered me his hand and helped me up. "You have a lot to learn," He said dusting me off.

My arms were killing me to the point I could barely lift them. "We will continue to practice blocking my strike until you do not falter when our blades meet. Once you perfect that, then we will move to more things." He said helping me out the door. "And don't worry Mobile will recieve the same training as you so don't think I'll play favorites."

I was so tired that I was having a hard time walking in which Montana picked up on and picked me up onto his back. "Come on let's get you home."

"Uncle Montana?" I asked my eyes heavy. "Will I ever become a hero like dad?"

He laughed. "You're like your father in so many ways, so I'm sure that your chance and time will arise and you will be a hero and warrior just like him."

"Good…"I sigh as my eyes begin to close.

Just before I fell asleep I thought I heard a voice softly on the wind that almost seemed to be haunting that I thought I may already be dreaming. It just kept saying "Ironbottom...return...to Ironbottom."

* * *

 **So things are happening back at Savo with ominous meanings and Arie has begun her training with Montana. How will she do? With ABsols cloak she may be stronger mentaly. ANyways you guys seem to be eagerly awaiting the next chpter for the story which makes me happy as you guys seem to love Arie as well even though real age shes only four but her body and maturity is that of a 16-17 year old.**

 **Please be sure to follow fav and like the this story as well as comment on it as it helps out a lot! I'll see you all next chapter!**


	3. First lessons

**Alright guys heres the third chapter for the story! Sorry if the story so far seems a little rough as I'm still getting used to these new characters as well as getting things set for plot to continue the story on.**

 **I can say that a few more chapters of building things before we get into the first arc of the story and all the things with that**

 **so without further adu lets begin**

* * *

I was aroused from my sleep by somebody shaking me awake. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that it was still dark out. I grumbled and rolled over on my side pulling the covers back up drifting back off to sleep when I was shaken awake again.

"Do you know what time it is?" I grumbled annoyed at the person who was shaking me awake.

"Arie, my dad wanted me to come get you for training." The voice of Mobile said through the darkness as he shook me again.

I groaned and looked at my clock seeing it was still early morning. "Can, I please go to bed for another hour?" I pull the covers back over my head.

Mobile sighed before he walked out my bedrooms door and I heard him walk down the stairs. I snuggled back into my blankets and began to drift off to sleep again. I was just beginning to dream again when I was suddenly doused in freezing water. I shot up immediately spitting out the water, pissed at Mobile for doing that when I saw Montana standing there with a bucket.

"Glad you decided to join the living Arie." He smiled.

I sputtered out the little bit of water in my mouth. "What the hell Uncle Montana?" I practically yelled at him as I began to wring out my hair.

"Well you said you wanted to learn proper sword play, but I did say that you'd have to get up early in the morning." He laughed giving me a pat on the back. "Dry off and get dressed we'll be waiting outside."

I gave Montana's retreating figure a death glare before sighing and changing into a pair of loose fitting jeans and a t-shirt, pulling on Dad's cloak as well before brushing out my hair and fastening it up into a ponytail. Giving myself a once over, i nodded in approval before I went downstairs where Montana sat waiting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and Mobile had a glass of orange juice. Montana sipped the coffee when he looked up and saw me in the doorway.

"We'll head out in a moment, you may want to eat something quick." He said taking another sip of his coffee.

I grumble as I get myself a bowl of cereal and munch it with dead eyes. I was still exhausted from the training session I had a few hours before. I caught Montanas eye watching me and I continued to eat. About 10 minutes later I was done and took my bowl and put it in the sink. Montana finished his coffee and took Mobile's empty glass and put them in the sink as well.

"Alright now first thing of training, do you know where the overlook of the base is? Roughly about two miles uphill from here?" He asked as we put on our shoes as well as carrying his sword and three wooden ones.

We nod. "Why do you ask?" I ask tightening my shoes and making sure the cloak was on fully.

"Well you both are going to run there and I will meet you both there so good luck." He smiles before taking off out the door and leaving us in the dust.

Me and Mobile look at each other for a moment before looking at the retreating form of Montana. Mobile sighs. "Well, I guess we better get going."

We both take off at a semi run. The air was cool, but at the pace and incline we were taking as we ran towards the overlook was making us very hot and tired. I knew I could run, but this amount of strain, I felt was going to kill me. We reached the overlook after probably a hour and Montana was just sitting on the railing waiting for us. He looked at a watch he was wearing.

"About 45 minutes behind me, you have a lot of strength to build." He said as me and Mobile pretty much collapsed on the ground. He tossed us our wooden swords. "Alright get up and stand in a blocking position."

We groggily got to our feet still breathing hard. "Now I want you to hold the proper blocking position for as long as you can as I will hit repeatedly, increasing strength until you falter back as in which case we will do it again."

The two of us look at each other before Montana goes over to Mobile. "Ready?"

Mobile nodded and readied himself. "Ready dad."

Montana nods before whacking down on the blade with a solid whack. Mobile held his position and Montana hit it again with a louder hit. Mobile wobbled a little bit but still held. Another two wacks from Montana and Mobile was beginning to show that he was faltering. One more whack and I saw the strength behind the strike snapped the piece of wood in half. Mobile stumbled onto his butt and Montana helped him to his feet.

"Impressive, you actually withstood about a 10th of my strength. Now Arie, it's your turn." He looked at me and I readied my blade.

Montana hit it once, twice, three times. He kept hitting and I could feel the wood beginning to crack but I surprised myself as I was still standing though I noticed my heels were digging into the dirt. After the 15th strike Montana took a step back. I thought he was done but suddenly he came forward to strike again. His move caught me off guard as I brought my sword up but then...something strange happened.

Just before Montana's sword hit I suddenly felt a surge of strength and agility like...I knew what his move was going to be. I suddenly ducked and weaved to the side as Montanas sword hit air where I was only an instant before. I saw Montanas face look in confusion and surprise as I suddenly moved with a fluid motion to bring my sword up from the side so that it would hit his neck. But suddenly Montana swept his leg out and sweeping my legs out from under me. I landed hard on my back which knocked the wind out of me.

Montana offered his hand out to me. "Sorry, Arie, you just surprised me there." I noticed his face was a little troubled but that expression vanished very quickly. "Here." He hands me another wood sword. "Lets continue."

We continued our blocking until the sun began to peek over the horizon. During the rest of our time, nothing like what happened before happened again. As the sun began to rise Montana called us together as he took a drink.

"You did well today as your blocking has improved however to successful swordfighting there is a lot more technique and skill to it. Tomorrow will be the basics of striking." He finished his water bottle and picked up his sword. "You two head on home, I gotta head to the Admirals headquarters as I begin today. Also Mobile, your Mother has something for you when you get home ok."

He smiled and ruffled Mobiles hair giving him a kiss on the head before giving me a hug. He smiled and waved before walking away leaving me and Mobile alone.

"Well...that was an interesting session." Mobile says after a bit of silence.

"Yeah…" I say thinking back to that sudden boost in strength and speed.

It was like I knew what Montana was going to do and I knew his openings. "That was weird…" I thought to myself as Mobile finishes his water bottle.

"Well I better get going home, I just wonder what Mom has for me." He smiles and waves goodbye before heading home.

I stay there for a few more moments before beginning to head home. The trip down hill was much easier than going uphill so I was able to reach home in a decent amount of time. When I reach home, Mom is sitting at the kitchen table drinking some tea. She smiles when I enter.

"Hello Arie, Uncle Montana treat you ok?" She asked as I picked up a orange from the fruit basket and sit down across from her.

"Well, he worked us like hell." I say munching on the orange.

"Well, thats what how he is," She chuckles and sips her tea. "He always is the hard worker and he trains twice as hard as any of us here."

"Well, I didn't like how he woke me up this morning." I grumbled.

"Well I did tell him that you don't wake up easily in the morning so he had to do what he had to do." She smiled and finished her tea before getting up and going to the sink. "Oh, you have an appointment with Akashi today." SHe says as she begins doing the dishes. "She says it's just another test to see if theres any specific class type of ship you are."

"But Mom, I did that last week." I complained.

"No complaining, once we know what class you are those appointments will stop and you'll have your official rig." Mom calls as I go upstairs and flop on my bed.

I groan as I turn myself over to stare at the ceiling. "What does my class matter, I'm a fleetgirl its as simple as that." I sigh as I look over at my dresser and the sword that hung above it.

For some reason, I felt the urge to go and unsheath it. "Well...it is Dads and I am learning…" I say swinging my legs over the bed.

I walk up to the blade and take it off the wall. It feels warm in my hands and I can almost feel like it's pulsing but, that would be impossible. I examined the black wood of the sheath. Its smooth and cool to the touch with engravings of what looks like dragons and other creatures that looked human but I couldn't tell. I never really had the chance to examine the blade as I never really took it off the wall because it was Dads. I looked at the hilt and saw black and red ribbon wrapped in a tight grip with the black on the outside and red diamonds on the inside.

A small black chain wrapped at the end and the pommel guard was done in a four pronged square. I revelled at the craftsmanship of the blade so far not having even unsheathed the blade. The last time I had unsheathed the blade was over two years ago when Mom was cleaning the blade and I could see my reflection in the steel. Since then the blade has always stayed hanging above my dresser.

"It probably needs to be sharpened." I think to myself as I finally begin to remove the sheath.

With a smooth _shhhkk_ sound the blade was pulled out. I place the sheath on the dresser and look at the shiny black blade. My reflection was still visible in its black steel. The blades cool touch sent shivers up my spine as it still looked like it was newly polished and freshly tempered. I ran my hand along the blade and felt a sharp pain in my finger as I saw a tiny bit of blood from a cut.

"Still sharp…" I breathed as I sheathed the blade again and held it. "This was Dads...he wielded this blade so many times that it still retains some beauty." I think to myself placing the sword back at its spot and laying back down on my bed.

I layed on my back for a while until I heard a knock on my door. I looked over at the door and saw Mom standing at the frame. "Hi Mom." I say sitting up.

She smiles and comes into my room sitting next to me. "Arie, I know that you're getting tired of going to Akashi's for these constant tests, but its so that you can join the rest of the fleetgirls and we can hone your skills."

She runs her hand through my hair. I sit silently letting my hair get brushed out enjoying the feeling of her fingers. I sighed and nodded. "I understand why everyone wants to find out my class and type, but it just seems that the war has settled down a bit."

"That may be true but you don't know when the call will come up again and it's best that we know and also so that you can have rigs set up for when and if your ever called out for expedition." Mom says sweetly moving to my back and rubbing it.

"Your father would be proud to see how much his daughter has grown and to see that she has taken up his cloak and fits quite well into it."

I look at Mom and smile. "Did Dad have to go through these tests like I do?" I asked.

She laughs and rubs my head. "No, your Dad was already a battleship. Come on lets get you ready to go."

I nod and Mom leaves as I get up and look at Dad's blade hanging above my dresser. A few moments of deliberation I decide what the hell why not. I pick up Dads sword and look at the straps to hook it to my hip. Attaching it to my hip, I look myself over in the mirror.

"Hm, I look rather fierce and sexy with this outfit." I giggle to myself as I look at myself on all sides.

The sword just makes the outfit pop and I quite liked how it looked. Mom called me from downstairs, and with one last look over, I went to the door where she was waiting.

"I see you decided to wear that sword to your test, is there a reason?" Mom asked as I put on my shoes.

"I just felt that it would be good for it and it just feels right." I replied as I head out the door with Mom behind me.

The walk to Akashi's was uneventful in my opinion, but we did walk past a few people. Tenryuu was with her sister Tatsuta and the other destroyers carrying lots of fuel and things. I couldn't help but giggle at Tenryuu being covered in fish and soaking wet. Tatsuta caught my eye and she smiled mischievously and laughed a little.

"Seems Tenryuu got a little overwhelmed again." Mom laughed a little as we continued on.

I saw Gambier Bay clinging to a tree as Sammy was tugging her towards the docks. "Come on Gamby we have to go and join the others!" She said tugging on Gambiers clothes.

"No no no no no, I can't! I can't do it! It's to scary!" Gambier cried holding the tree.

Mom just sighed a little. "She's still as nervous as ever, I just hope that she'll get over her fear."

"Why is she like that anyways?" I ask as we near Akashi's workshop.

"It's just memories from a war long fought ago, but shes one of the ones thats a little more skittish and frightened easily. However we have quite a few Americans here including your Uncle."

"Uncle Montana is an American warship?" I ask as this was news to me.

"I thought you knew. But yes he is a Montana class battleship which was made to counter our Yamato class." Mom said as we reached the door to Akashi's

"If Dad was Montanas brother...then am I an American warship to but if not what am I?" I asked pausing at the door as Mom held it open.

I saw the expression on Mom change slightly to that of worry and confusion as though she was wanting to say something but couldn't. Her expression vanished as Akashi came to the door.

"Ah, well hello Arie and Shoukaku,you're just in time. I see you brought your fathers sword as well" Akashi smiled as she ushered us inside.

I nodded still thinking back on Moms expression, "It just felt right to bring it with me today." I told her.

"I'll be right with you in a moment as I need to get your mothers rigs as my guess your here to practice with some of the others?" Mom nodded and Akashi smiled.

"Good luck, and maybe today we'll know what class you are." Mom said giving me a kiss on the forhead before following Akashi.

I sat down on the waiting chair and unhooked the sword from my hip. "Well I just wonder how this will look out there and wonder if it will be useful." I sigh.

I wait for about ten minutes before Akashi finally returned. "Arie we're ready now for your testing."

* * *

 **Well seems that something is happening to Arie if she had that sudden burst and skill with practicing with Montana wonder why it happened?**

 **Anyways hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you all next chapter! Be sure to like comment and fave the story as well as follow me!**


	4. Type Exam

**Alright guys heres the next chapter now, I must apologize for not posting in a while as lots of real world things have happened and I couldn't really work on the story but I still pull through in the end. So please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Akashi leads me to a section of the building that has numerous gears, gadgets and trinkets strewn all along the walls. Hanging on chains are numerous guns and rigs that were either spare parts or were part of a specific rig. I spotted some of the battleship main guns and carriers flight decks as Akashi led me to the testing area. I entered and immediately saw that there were a few other people sitting off to the side.

Mom and Montana sat in some chairs as well as Mobile who I saw was wearing a very similar coat to his father. He saw me and waved. I was surprised to see my doctor Mercy there as well. Mercy wore a plain lab coat with her hair in a ponytail as well as glasses which was her usual look. I looked at Akashi with some confusion and she just smiled.

"They wanted to come watch you today, your mother will join the others in practicing in a few moments once your test is done. If you're a Carrier like her you'll begin to practice with her, If you're a battleship, Montana will begin to practice with you and if you want you can use your sword." Akashi smiled leading me over to some rigs and guns.

"So we shall start off with the battleship guns from what we did the other day, 35.6 cm guns work fine so we'll start there. The Yamato class guns are to heavy so todays test shall be the 35.6 cm gun from the Kongou class, 28 cm SK C/28 guns in a triple turret from our German friends as that is the Scharnhorst class as well as those pocket battleships. The Montana and Iowa classes 16 inch Mark 7 guns, and for good measure we shall try the 38 cm guns from the Bismarck class." Akashi said pointing them out on the hooks.

I nod and look them over choosing which one I would try first. "I'll try the 35.6 cm gun first." I say as I put on the rudders and heels that the girls wear.

Akashi nodded, "Alright now you know the drill we are testing how accurate you are with these guns as well as how comfortable they are with you." She moves to the guns hook and brings it over to me attaching the pack to me. "When you are ready, you may launch."

I nod and carrying the gun now on my back I reach the pad and shoot down the ramp landing on the water and skidding to a halt. "You have five targets at varying distances, take your time and aim at them." Akashi calls from above.

I take a deep breath and look at the first target bringing the gun forward. "It's to light," I thought as I aimed at the first target.

I fired the gun and the sound was deafening as I took the recoil being pushed back a little bit. One shell hit the target when the goal was to hit the target with both shells. Grumbling I began to move to the targets firing again and again, but the recoil of the gun kept throwing off my aim. When I exhausted the ammo of the gun, I went back up the ramp to Akashi who stood examining the gun.

"My guess it was to light for you and the recoil threw off your aim am I correct?" She asked taking the rig off of me and grabbing the Mark 7.

She attached it to me and I felt the weight immediately. "Uncle Montana carried these?" I gasped under the weight and I saw Montana giving me a sheepish apologetic look.

I repeated the same test except only one of my shells hit as this gun was way to heavy for me and the recoil almost every time sent me falling onto my ass. I felt relieved when Akashi finally took it off.

"To heavy?" SHe asked with a smile earning a death glare from me. "Oh, don;t be like that seems that you're not a Montana class if you can't carry the guns. Now let's try the 30 cm or the 28 cm, which one do you want?"

Taking a few more breaths, I straightened up and looked at Mom giving a silent plea to her to let this be over but she just shook her head with a smile. With a groan I picked the 28cm gun. Akashi smiled and hooked it onto me and surprisingly, the gun felt just right.

I look at Akashi and pat the gun, "I think this one may be the one." I say readjusting my sword.

"Well we won't know until we test it now won't we." She smiled as I made my way back to the platform.

Launching down the ramp, the gun felt like it was just perfect for me as I aimed and fired the three barreled salvo over and over again, and each time all three hit the target it was aiming for. I couldn't help but smile when I ran out of ammo and returned back to the platform with some applause from everyone else.

"So seems the 28cm gun works for you." Akashi said as she brought out another gun of the same type. "Now we shall see how many you carry comfortably and are able to move efficiently around in."

She hooks a second one on me and I felt no real difference to my mobility as Akashi noticed. She brought out a third and suddenly my weight almost doubled and I fell to my knees as Akashi immediately removed the third gun.

"Well that confirms your not a Scharnhorst class as those ships carried three of these." She said hooking the gun back up to its hooks. "You may possibly be a pocket battleship, though it may be like a cruiser which I would find odd…" She began to mumble to herself as she took out a notepad and began to scribble some things down before closing it and turning back to me. "Now before we draw conclusions lets see if your good with the aircraft carrier equipment."

Pushing another button, the guns began to be taken off of me and dragged away. The other main battery guns did the same and in their place came the equipment the other carriers used. Akashi once again came over and began to run through what each part was.

'You have the bow and arrow like what your mother and most other carriers here use," She moves to the next one, "You have the scrolls which some of our light carriers and other carriers use as well as the crossbow."

She hands me the bow and arrow and points to some targets down range from where I stood facing the other direction. "First lets see if your archery skills are good as if they are then that means you can use a bow and arrow though if your profound and good at using a carriers equipment...then that will prove to be interesting." She smiled almost drooling at the prospect of something brand new to test out.

Rolling my eyes I picked up the bow and notched the arrow taking in one target that was the closest to me. But before I let the arrow go I felt something seem to tug at my side. With a look of confusion I look down at my side and notice that the sword...seemed to be glowing a deep black aura. I looked at Akashi but, for some reason she seemed frozen mid stride as she carried what looked to be a Thompson style gun that I felt seemed to be perfect for me but my main concern was this now glowing black aura around the sword.

"Hey Mom do you-" I began to say motioning to the sword but when I looked in her general direction she was gone. As a matter of fact everyone had suddenly just disappeared. "What the hell?" I stammered as I took a step back seeing nobody in my general vicinity.

"Hm, seems it's beginning to awaken." A voice suddenly said from nowhere. "Only a matter of time now."

I drew the sword, the black aura now gone. "Show yourself!" I demanded to my surroundings but only received laughter in response.

"Still just a newbie." The voice said with a laugh as a dark shadow began to form in front of me. "Only in due time will we get to know each other." The shadow laughed as I slashed at the mist.

"Who the hell are you!? Where the hell is everyone!?" I demanded, anger and fear gripping my voice.

"You'll find out sometime." The voice cooed as the shadow began to fade.

I threw my sword at the disappearing figure, only to suddenly be shaken and brought back from wherever the hell I was by Montana. He was over me as well as Mom and the others, their concern written on their faces. I suddenly realized I was actually on my back as I sat up.

"What happened?" I asked looking at them.

"Well, thats something we would want to find out Arie." Montana said as he helped me to my feet. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

I tried to think but...for some reason there was nothing there. It was like I had no memory of anything that happened over the past few minutes. I shook my head. "What happened you guys looked concerned."

"Well…" Montana said as he showed me the carrier testing range. I noticed at the farthest target a black object sticking out the middle and every target leading up to it had a bullseye cut through it. "Well you see you were about to launch your bow and arrow but suddenly you froze. We were about to ask you something when you lowered the bow and looked at Akashi. She said you seemed to be in some sort of trance and as she asked you what was wrong you grabbed the rifle that Intrepid uses and fired five shots perfectly into a bullseye for the first few targets when you suddenly drew your fathers sword."

He points to the farthest target and thats when I notice that the sword is not at my hip anymore and that sticking out of the last and farthest target was the sword. "You threw the sword and fired at it." Montana continued pointing now to the closest target. "You shot the sword at such a angle that it spiraled and your bullet ricochet off the sword and into a bullseye while your sword flew and scored another. Then you suddenly collapsed."

I blinked and stared in a disbelief. "I...did that?" I said to myself as Montana helped me to my feet.

Akashi was hastily scribbling down notes before she gave me a smile. "Well, with that performance, I have concluded what type of ship you are though it'll come as a surprise as I'm sure, so anyways I'll be busy in my workshop and I'll call you back when your rigs are done." She hastily retreated into an office still scribbling on her notepad.

"Well...I guess the next thing is to go home?" Mom said with a smile as she took my hand and began to lead me out.

"Yes… I'll be seeing you later for your training," Montana says a little hesitant as he turns to Mercy who adjusts her glasses.

"Wait, I can't forget Dad's sword," I say as I hop over to grab the sword still buried into the target.

I look at the glimmering black blade and hesitantly touch it, but the dark aura and everything is gone and the steel is cool. Pulling the blade out I do a quick examination and find that its still in perfect condition despite everything that has happened.

"What the hell was that then?" I murmur to myself as I sheath the blade and follow Mom out.

The two of us walk back in a awkward silence as we pass numerous shipgirls doing their daily routines as well as relaxing with each other to pass the time. My mind couldn't help but constantly think back to the voice and the dark shadow. "What did it mean something has awoken, and how will I meet it in due time?" I pondered to myself as I followed Mom towards our house.

Something seemed odd with that shadow. It almost seemed familiar, but I couldn't place as to why. My thoughts her interrupted by someone tapping me on the shoulder. I blinked a few times as I turned around and saw a blonde pigtailed girl standing behind me. It took me a few seconds to realize who the girl was that had suddenly come up behind me.

"Guten morgen nichte." Eugen said with a smile as she gave me a hug. "It's been a while since I've seen you!"

My initial shock faded as I happily hugged Eugen. "Yeah, it's been awhile since I've been over to your house."  
Eugen smiles and I look at her. For the most part she hadn't changed much from the pictures I've seen of her and Montana, but there were the distinct features that she was more mature. Such as her chest was a little bigger and her hips a little wider, but for the most part she was still the same person. Mom came up from behind me and gave Eugen a hug.

"Eugen, its so nice to see you. What brings you out here?" Mom asks as we continue our walk home.

"Well I was heading out to get some groceries as I need some supplies for dinner tonight when I spotted the two of you." She smiled as she walked and I couldn't help myself and just smile as she was smiling. "You know for a moment I thought that you and Absol were still around when I saw Arie wearing his cloak, I mean from a distance she looked very similar to him."

Mom chuckled, "Well when you see his cloak its very easy to mistake her for him. Anyways you must run out of supplies pretty quickly as I'm sure you go to the store often."

Eugen laughed a little sheepishly, "Yea I head out about five times a week as those two sure do love to eat, but I don't mind as they of course return the favor especially Montana in ways only he can do." She smiles and casts a little grin at Mom.

Mom's face went red for a moment. "Eugen this isnt the place for it!" She protested but Eugen laughed.

"It's still a little fun to tease you but honestly," She placed a hand on Moms shoulder. "You'll find someone again and who knows, maybe one day he'll return to."

Mom nods a little sadly but keeps her smile up. "Hopefully but, I'm sure you have plenty of things to do so we shouldn't keep you occupied much longer."

Eugen smiles before giving Mom and me a hug and bidding us farewell. Mom sighs a little but keeps going. I take her hand and give it a little squeeze.

"Everything will be alright Mom." I say and she nods.

"I know Arie." She smiled and held my hand as we neared the door to our house. Suddenly a deafening noise pierced the air.

I clamped my hands over my ears as Mom stiffened up. "That's the bases alarm bell, what could have…" She started to say when suddenly the noise stopped and a voice spoke over the silence.

"Admiral Montana, we need you down at the construction docks immediately as something's happened and we need you here now." The voice of Oyoodo said over the P.A.

Suddenly I felt dads sword for some reason tremble and I looked in the direction of the construction docks. "Mom I'll be right back." I say and before Mom could say anything I sprint off towards the docks.

* * *

 **What could this new trouble be and this vision or whatever that happened to Arie? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Again apologies for the long wait for the chapter but I will always deliver in the end! Be sure to fave comment like and follow the story! Also I enjoy seeing you guess Aries ship type but next chapter youll find out unless you solved it in this chapter well either way good luck**


	5. A New ship arrives

**Well here you guys go as this is trhe next chapter to the story and sorry for the delay, but Idk whats goin on but IRL stuff just keep happening as well as lots of writers block, but I still push through, now apologies in advance if its confusing but I will be making things clearer in the next chapters as I will finish this story even if it kills me!**

 **So anyways please enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

I ran like I was being chased by the devil himself, and I had no explanation as to why I was doing this. All I knew was that I just needed to get to the docks for whatever reason. I spotted fleetgirls giving each other confused looks as some of the other ships were racing to the docks. I saw Yamato and Musashi together heading together at a brisk pace and with a determination that made the other girls give wide berths around the two. By the time I reached the construction yard, a crowd of other curious fleetgirls had gathered in front of it.

Oyoodo and a few of the other battleships were doing their best to keep the growing crowd of girls at bay, but it wasn't doing much work as more and more girls kept coming. Yamato and Musashi reached the barrier and were let through immediately giving curt nods to Oyoodo and the others before disappearing into the building.

"What's going on!?" Some of the girls demanded as they pushed their way forward. "We heard something happened at the construction docks is everything ok!?" Others asked.

Oyoodo and the others tried their best to try and calm the tide but they were failing as their blockade was beginning to crumble when a rousing voice spoke above the din of noise.

"Girls, what is the meaning of this?" Montana's voice boomed over the crowd as the noise immediately died down.

I looked towards the back of the crowd as the girls began to move out of his way as he made his way towards Oyoodo. "Are you all right?" He asked Oyoodo who simply nodded in relief.

Montana smiled before turning and addressing the other girls. "Everything is alright girls, there is nothing to be afraid of or concerned with, it's only a technological issue that Akashi and the others needed me for, though as to why you made it sound so urgent is beyond me."

He laughed and I could see the worry and stress begin to leave the other girls faces as they sighed in relief. "Now please head back to your rooms or continue with your daily activities."

The other girls slowly began to disperse but, I could feel something was wrong as when the last girl had begun to walk away I saw the concern spread across his face as Oyoodo spoke to him in a low tone.

"Are you sure?" I heard him say gravelly as he and Oyoodo disappeared into the docks.

"Technological bug my ass." I mumbled to myself as I watched the door close.

Outside Fusou and Hyuuga stood guard over the building keeping a semi watchful eye at the girls that still milled around. I gave a friendly wave when they spotted me before walking a little ways away and hiding behind a tree. The urge to get inside the construction docks grew more and more every moment that passed by.

"Ugh, how the hell am I supposed to get inside when the only entrance is blocked by those two?" I groaned in frustration kicking some dirt up with my toe.

"Simple," A soft voice suddenly whispered into my ear causing me to jump and look around. "We just go right through them."

"Who's there?" I said in a hissed tone as I looked around the immediate area seeing nobody even close to me. "I must be going crazy." I thought to myself as I shook my head and looked again at Fusou and Hyuuga.

Suddenly my vision went black and I felt myself become dislocated from everything. A sudden icy cold feeling crept up my arms as I tried to comprehend what in the hell was happening, but just before I could utter a single sound the cold feeling faded and my vision returned revealing me to be standing inside the construction docks.

"How the hell did I end up in here!?" I said in complete shock as I looked around finding nothing that could offer me any explanation. "Ok, honestly this whole day is creeping me the fuck out." I shivered as I looked behind me at the closed door, "But how the hell did I get past Fusou and Hyuuga?"

I reached for the door back outside to look, but suddenly retracted my hand at the sound of voices coming from deeper in the building. "One mystery at a time Arie, one mystery at a time." I breathed to myself attempting to calm my nerves but failing horribly at it.

The construction docks were surprisingly dark and eerie even though on most days the sound of machinery and ships talking are prevalent around the entire building, as well as being brightly lit and comforting. Keeping to the shadows, I crept towards a source of light at the far end of the hall and noticed five figures standing around one of the construction bays. I spotted Montana standing with Akashi, their backs to me silently conversing with each other while I saw Yamato, Musashi and Mercy standing around the construction bay.

"How long till it's complete?" Montana asked nervously tightening his grip on his sword hilt.

"Another five minutes," Akashi said looking off to the side where I figured was the countdown clock for that specific construction bay.

The whole room had a very tense atmosphere that I couldn't help but feel the chills creeping down my spine. I looked around to try and find another piece of cover that was closer to the group when I heard footsteps coming up from behind me in the hallway. Thinking quickly I withdrew myself further into the shadow and pulled the cloak lower over my body blending in more with the shadow of my cover. I spotted a quick glimpse of blonde hair as the person quickly walked past my hiding spot and closer to the group.

"Bismarck, what are you doing here?" Montana asked in surprise as I poked my head back out.

Bismarck stood next to Montana and Akashi looking at the construction bay and her body language matched the others in the room.

"Is it true that that bay contains…" She started to say and Montana nodded. "Well I suppose you'd need as much muscle as you can get if it's true."

"One minute." Akashi announced as everyone turned their attention back to the construction bay as the final process began. Steam began to cover the bay as the final parts of construction were being completed.

Seizing the opportunity of their distraction, I crept closer as I heard the distinct sound of Montana drawing his sword. The group took a step back while Montana took a step forward, his sword at the ready.

"3...2….1….complete." Akashi said in a grave tone as the timer finally chimed in completion.

Machines began to whir as the steam evaporated from the bay to reveal what was hiding beneath it. I caught a glimpse of a piece of black before my view was obscured by Bismarck as she had stepped closer to get a better look. I cursed silently as I moved to another spot trying to be as silent as possible.

I heard Montana utter a curse under his breath before he turned briskly away and I saw who was in the construction bay. I gasped in surprise at the stunning beauty of this ship as she seemed to be almost perfect in body shape in almost every way. I couldn't help but be in awe at her figure.

She wore a black dress that flowed with the curves of her body a well as complimenting the tone of her skin. Her chest was pushed out a little and I knew that her breasts could seduce almost any guy that looked at them. I noticed her hair was a fine black that seemed to flow like silk and her face almost seemed to be that of an angel with her eyes closed. Suddenly she opened her eyes and they were a almost irresistible blue color and for a moment I felt her eyes lock with mine before they drifted past to look at the group around her. She looked at Montana and smiled a very sweet smile at him but he only scowled at her.

"Well well well, seems that I get a friendly looking face to greet me." She said in a voice that was almost layered in honey that I couldn't help but fall in love with the sound of her voice.

"You're words are nothing but poison." Montana growled as the grip on his sword tightened.

"Oh, come now, how long has it been since we last saw each other?" the women said still smiling as she pushed herself out of the bay and stepped onto the ground.

The other battleships around her closed into a tighter rank as Mercy stood with Akashi to the side. I peaked my head over the top of my cover as the women sighed and leaned on a pile of crates that were to her left.

"Well this is such a warm welcome, so I guess that I am under the command of whatever Admiral is here. Which by the way is that incompetent Admiral still around I mean I really loved that Admiral." She smiled as Montana suddenly brought the tip of his blade to her neck. Her eyes looked down the blade of the sword and she didn't even flinch.

"The Admiral is no longer in command of this base I am." Montana said in a tight tone keeping the blade resting against her neck.

"Oh, well now isn't that a surprise." She laughed as she casually pushed the blade off her throat. "To think that you went from being a flagship to becoming an Admiral. Maybe thats how I was constructed because whatever power at be thought I should torment you with even my presence." She laughed and pushed herself off the crates and all the other ships kept a very tight formation around her.

"The act of your construction is something of a anomaly that we can not explain but know this that because you were constructed with Montana as Admiral, you are serving under him and your life is in his hands." Mercy spoke up as she took a step forward towards the women with her arms crossed.

"Well I'm guessing you're just as surprised as I am, which by the way hows that Prinz girl and Shoukaku, if that was her name?" I saw her eyes look at his hand and she smiled. "Oh you got married well congratulations for that, father would have been so pleased to find that you have-"

She was cut short as Montana suddenly swung his sword and grazed her cheek drawing some blood. I saw fury in his eyes as he grips the front of the girls dress. "You will not mention a single word of that snake or so help me you will join him again."

The woman smiled and laughed. "Oh, it is such a pleasure to see that side of you again which I want to know, where is that devil of a ship as I want to give him such a nice warm welcome." Her voice suddenly went cold and I saw pure hatred cover through her expression. "I know he's still around as I can just feel it. Where is Absol?"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up at this woman mentioning my father's name. The way she said it sent chills down my spine as her expression changed to that of hatred and I could see pure malice in her eyes.

"Absol is no longer here, you deal only with me." Montana said with a hard expression.

"You say that he isn't here yet why do I feel that he's behind those boxes." She says suddenly as her head turns towards my hiding spot as I duck down behind it cursing myself for allowing myself to be seen. "There's no need to hide anymore, come on out Absol I want to see you again."

Heaving a sigh and knowing that the game was up, I slowly emerged from my hiding space and came into the light. I saw Montana and the womans expression turn to surprise as I came into the light nervously keeping a hand on Dads sword.

"You're not Absol." The woman said as she suddenly took a few steps forward and looked me over as Montana kept his blade inches from her neck. Her hands suddenly took some of my hair as she ran her hands through it before looking me over again and looking directly into my eyes. "You have something of his but...the likeliness is there and that means…" She suddenly broke into a smile and laugh before looking back at Montana.

"You're telling me he actually had a daughter!?" She laughed as she clapped her hands together in glee before going back over to Montana and looking at him hard. "And if I am to guess, you had a child as well. Oh, this is just pure, I've always wanted to have relatives of mine!" She turned back to me and looked at the sword and cloak I had on.

"What's your name? I want to know what my brothers niece and daughter name is as you are in possession of two things he owns." The woman said as she sat down on the boxes.

I gripped my necklace and gulped. "Arie." I said simply trying to be brave in front of her, but for some reason I couldn't help but be afraid of her. Her aura almost felt like a viper and she was only waiting for the moment to strike a killing blow.

"Well Arie, seems that you are quite a anomaly out of all these ships here." She said rapping her nails on the side of the box. "I mean you're a hybrid. And thats quite rare."

"How do you know that!?" Akashi suddenly spoke up but the woman only tskd at her outburst.

"Please, I could tell immediately as soon as I saw her as she is family after all." She smiled sweetly at me. "You don't know yet do you?"

I hesitantly shook my head and the woman only laughed. "Oh I get the feeling that you'll enjoy your new rigs when you get them since your a Grossflugzeugkreuzer." She smiled as confusion spread on my face.

"A what?"

The woman looked at Akashi, and Akashi sighed. "Arie, a Grossflugzeugkreuzer, is a german name for a hybrid battleship and carrier mixed into one and well….based on your tests, thats what you are."

"That is enough." Montana suddenly spoke up as he gripped the womans shoulder. "You've had your time to talk so now you are being taken to the brig until I decide what to do with you." He started to lift the woman up but suddenly I couldn't help but blurt out something that had been nagging me.

"Who are you? You know my dad, but just who are you?" I said looking at the woman and Montana.

"You didn't tell her did you?" The woman smiled as she shook Montana's grip off of her shoulder. "Well I guess a proper introduction is in order since my brother didn't think it was necessary to introduce family."

"Family? Brother?" I said as my head was swimming with all the new information that I was trying to process at once.

"I am the H class battleship H44 or as most people called me especially you brother," she looked at Montana before looking back at me. "My name is KMS H44 or as most call me, Klara and my dear we have so much to talk about since I am your aunt after all."

* * *

 **Well guys here we are, the slutty demon has returned so what will now be in store for Arie and how is she a hybrid german cv and BB? all will be answered in the coming chapters so please look forward to it!**

 **Dont forget to like comment fav and follow the story as it means a lot!**


End file.
